


The One That Got Away

by ByronBlack



Series: Blood in the Sand [3]
Category: Bloodline (TV 2015)
Genre: Blackmail, Brothers, Crying, Diary/Journal, Emotional Hurt, Faked Suicide, Gen, Letters, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Persons, Other, Regret, Revenge, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByronBlack/pseuds/ByronBlack
Summary: Rowan is missing and John is determined to find the truth behind his disappearance. But when he stumbles upon his secret John is determined to get revenge and make Danny pay for what he did to him.





	The One That Got Away

**An excerpt from the diary of Rowan Woodhouse:**

John,

 

By the time you read this. I’ll be gone. I could never tell you that I loved you. But I have. I always have. I’ve loved you for as long as I could remember. I know now that you’ll never feel the same way about me. But once I’m gone. You’ll all be better off without me…

 

-o0o-

 

“When was the last time you saw Rowan Mrs. Woodhouse?” John asked.

 

Rowan’s mother sat in the kitchen at Rayburn house beside his mother. She was in tears. Sally held her hand trying to offer her some comfort

 

“I’m not sure. I’ve - I haven’t been feeling well!” She told him. John knew that when she said she wasn’t feeling well. She really meant she was too high to notice. He trid not to judge her too harshly. What was important was finding Rowan.

 

“That’s okay honey. Just tell us what you remember!” Sally told her.

 

“I don’t know. Last thing I remember was that he was coming here. To work. And He’s not answering his cell, and his bed hasn’t been slept in. What if something happened to him!”

 

“Moria. Could I look in Rowan’s room? I might be able to find something!” John asked.

 

She nodded and John walked over to Mrs. Woodhouse’s place. John walked into Rowan’s bedroom. His eyes scanned the room. Searching for some clue as to where he had gone. He opened the closet. Nothing seemed to be missing, all his clothes were still there so he didn’t run away. He checked all the drawers and in his backpack.

 

Then he checked in between the mattress. He felt his way around until suddenly he found something. It was a diary. He turned to the last page and his eyes widened in horror when he read the first line.  

 

By the time you read this I’ll be gone…

 

He began flipping backwards through the journal. He never knew how Rowan really felt about him. He thought back to the last time he saw him. He remembered the beach and how he tried to kiss him. He couldn’t help but wonder if this was all his fault.

 

Before he could read any further Mrs. Woodhouse knocked on the door. John hid Rowan’s diary.

 

“Did you find anything yet John?”

 

“No. Nothing yet.” John lied. “Mrs. Woodhouse do you know if Rowan kept a diary or anything?”

“He was always writing. He used to say, Florida is good for writers. Just look what it did for Hemingway!” She replied. “John you have to find him. Please!”

 

“I promise I’m gonna do everything I can!” John reassured her.

 

A few hours later, when he was alone he began searching the Diary. Looking for some clue as to where he had gone.

 

He read about everything that happened in the past week. Each passage more heartbreaking than the last. He read about how he had sex with Danny but only because he couldn’t have John. he read about the things Danny said to him after. He read about how heart broken he was that he didn’t kiss him.

 

The more he read, the more he began to think that his love for him had driven him to suicide.

 

John left the house that evening in a rage.

 

He drove out to the sitty motel Danny was staying at. He knocked on the door.

 

Danny opened the door and immediately John punched him in the face. The two brothers tussled and fell to the floor. John manage to pin Danny down and hit him a few more time before Danny grabbed hold of a lamp and shattered it against John's head.

 

John fell to the floor knocked unconscious. Danny stumbled to his feet, and walked over to the nightstand. He bogarted a cigarette from his lips and was about to light it and take a deep drag when he heard the clicking sound of someone pulling back the hammer on a pistol.

 

He looked over to see that John had awoken, and was pointing his gun at him.

 

“What, you gonna shoot me?”

 

“No. But you’re gonna pack your shit and leave. Tonight!”

 

“And why would I do that?”

 

“I because I know about what you did to Rowan, Danny. he’s only seventeen. The age of consent here in florida is 18, and If you don’t leave I’m gonna book you for statutory rape!”

 

“They’ll never bring it to trail. Rowan’s a good kid. he'll never testify against me.”

“True. But Rowan’s missing. And once the papers get wind of the story. Danny Rayburn arrested for sex with a minor. You’ll be labed as a child molster! And the shame alone will break mom’s heart!”

 

‘You wouldn’t!”

 

“You have till noon tomorrow!” That said, John put his gun back in his holster, and headed for the door.

 

“You know when it was all over, he called out your name!” Danny added. John stopped dead in his tracks.

 

“If you ever come back here. I’ll kill you!” That said John took his leave.

 

He walked back to his car and sat in the front seat, and cried.

 

-o0o-

 

Dear John,

 

I thought I could do it. I thought I could just get on a bus and never be seen or heard from again. I thought I could let everyone think I was dead as a way to punish them for not being there for me when I needed them most. I could do that to everyone else. But I couldn’t do that to you. Knowing you and your keen sense of deduction you probably found my diary.

 

I had to make it look like a suicide. I knew eventually my mother would run out of money for drugs, and when she did she would sober up and come looking for me at Rayburn House. I also knew as a police officer you would come looking for me. Knowing you and your keen sense of deduction I knew you would be the one to find my diary.

 

Please don’t be mad at me. Don’t you see, It’s better this way if everyone thinks I’m dead. Especially my mother. I hope she sees my death as her wakeup call and she finally gets the help she needs in order to kick the drugs.

 

I know there’s a chance you’ll try and find me. But I know you John. And you’ll always do the right thing.

 

Love Always,

 

Rowan

 

-o0o-

 

Rowan finished writing the letter. He left the diner at the bus station and dropped it in the big blue post office box before he ran off to catch the bus before it took off to parts unknown.

  
  



End file.
